


Walking Turtle (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray takes Turtle for a walk





	Walking Turtle (fan art)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPb7pBKs2mrdgOSJyu3UErIFFOxbOVyufr7rufSdOzMl1Sgc7GfiFciZQacYhqwjA?key=Vlh1LUZtSWRLTWhsbk91NE5LRjdtajdVVFUxR01R&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
